Karena Kolor
by Budak Genteng
Summary: Kesempatan nembak doi itu datang karena kolor. Mungkin bukan fic humor. AsaKaru


Ribuan kaki bercelana dan memakai rok abu abu memasuki gerbang Kunugigaoka. Tampak senyum – senyum sumringah di wajah mereka. Euforia mendadak. Semuanya merasa kebahagiaan yang sama saat mereka diumumkan masuk ke SMP beken itu. Tak terkecuali Sakakibara Ren.

"Hei, Asano – kun! Gadis itu cantik ya?"

Sakakibara menunjuk gadis dengan rok mini— Meskipun semua cewek di sekolahnya pakai rok mini, sih. Sakakibara dengan pedenya menyibak poni setengahnya, lalu berjalan sok ganteng kearah cewek itu, mulai melancarkan aksi – aksi puitis bak Romeo. Sementara temannya, Asano Gakushuu, anak semata wayang pemilik sekolah itu hanya diam dan menatap malas. Tidak ada euforia di mata violet yang kelam itu. Padahal, seharusnya memasuki jenjang SMP itu membuatnya bahagia karena dia kini bukan anak sd ingusan lagi yang uang jajannya gopek, apalagi Dengan bonus muka ganteng bak patung dewa – dewa di Yunani dan kapasitas otak melebihi Einstein, harusnya dia bisa cipika – cipiki cari gebetan dengan mudah. Atau nyepik beberapa cewek— bentar..

Dia baru inget kalau dia nggak suka apel belah dua,

dia sukanya Eryngii.

Ganteng – Ganteng Belok.

Manik violet itu sibuk mencari, mencari korban uke uke tsundere berpantat semok. Standar kesukaan Asano simpel. Otak cemerlang, badan atletis tapi nggak sispek, Muka unyu, tsundere, pantat semok dan rela dimasoin. Simpel kan? Saking simpelnya sampe nggak ada satupun makhluk homo yang mau deketin dia. Perlahan tapi pasti matanya menyapu ribuan makhluk bercelana, yang pake rok sih nggak dilirik sama sekali— sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan Apollo yang rambutnya dipikok merah berdiri mencuat di tengah – tengah lautan manusia. Siapa dia? Namanya?. Asano mencoba mendekat untuk melihat nama di dada pemuda itu… dan langsung terdiam. Dia lupa kalau sekolah ini nggak pake nametag – nametag an. Dia semakin mendekat, mencoba mencuri dengar obrolannya dengan gadis biru di sebelahnya— anehnya si gadis pakai celana. "Disini sesak.. K—" Asano menajamkan kupingnya. 'Ha? Apa? K?' batinnya, tanpa sadar si merah incarannya udah sadar kalau dia nguping.

"Nee~ menguping itu tindakan pengecut, loh"

Bisik suara yang menurut Asano super menggemaskan tepat di telinganya.

Asano menoleh.

Alamak.

Itu suara dari mulut cowok berpantat semok yang diincarnya. Mampus. Mampus. Mampus. Baru sampai tahap nguping aja udah ketauan. Boleh juga nih anak.

"Apa? Menguping? Maaf, tapi saya tidak menguping pembicaraan anda"

Asano tersenyum paket C, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya kepergok nguping sama si doi. Sedangkan si korban hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu lalu menyeret teman birunya pergi menjauh.

Diam diam, ditempat tadi terdengar suara doki – doki dari hati perjaka yang tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Asano terus mencari nama si merah selama satu tahun. Kini dia duduk di kelas 2 dan mengetahui nama anak itu. Akabane Karma. Preman dengan otak cerdas. Kelas 2 – B. Hobinya menjahili, menghina, berantem dan sarkasme. Hobi yang sangat tidak terpuji. Hari ini, sudah bulat keinginan Asano untuk mempersunting si merah itu, diabaikannya laporan pengaduan yang menggunung, dilangkahkannya kaki keluar ruang osis dengan efek – efek dramatis semisal matahari yang menerpa wajah. Sementara itu, si target di kelas sedang bersenang – senang dengan teman – temannya, tertawa dengan wajah cerah, bermain lempar kolor yang entah punya siapa.

"Karma! Balikin kolorku!" Si surai biru berteriak memelas, Karma tuli seketika.

Masa SMP adalah masa yang membahagiakan. Uang jajan naik, dari gopek jadi cebu. Bisa cipika – cipikiin cewek terus cari gebetan…. Bisa juga nyolong kolor temen yang mau renang dari tasnya terus dipamerin ke seantero kelas.

"Kalau mau ambil~" Karma berkata enteng, melemparkannya ke arah cewek – cewek yang sontak melempar balik kearah karma.

"Karma! Jijik ih!"

"Dasar Karma jorok!"

"Balikin kolornya Nagisa… Kasian"

Seketika kelas ricuh karena kolor unyu berpita punya Nagisa. Disaat Karma melemparnya kearah pintu, titik terjauh dari tempat Nagisa, pintu itu terbuka dan…

'pluk'

"KARMA! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"  
Nagisa berteriak heboh dengan muka yang merah. Cewek – cewek pada melongo. Karma hanya noleh santai dengan muka songong, melihat kolor itu melayang lalu….

… melandas tepat di kepala bersurai jingga yang tadi membuka pintu kelasnya. Seketika hening. Sunyi. Senyap.

"….."

Si surai jingga itu terdiam, menguarkan aura lipan yang mencekik seisi kelas. Membuat suasana dingin dan mencekam. Sementara Karma, si pelaku pelecehan dalam kelas dan pelaku pelempar kolor itu hanya tertawa ngikik melihat wajah syok berbalut kolor. 'Kok mirip Chouji dari anime sebrang' pikirnya.

"Ada apa masuk kelas ini? Tau sopan santun banget sih nggak ketuk pintu dulu. Puh—kena karma deh" ledeknya, memecah keheningan. Sekarang semua pasang mata menatap karma. Cengo. Pasang muka bloon. Sweatdrop. "Anoo- Karma – kun… dia itu.." Nagisa terbata – bata, berbisik pada Karma. Semarah – marahnya Nagisa pada Karma yang tega melempar – lempar dan mengekspos kolos laknatnya itu, dia lebih nggak tega lagi kalau Karma kena hukum oleh ketua osis yang kini mematung dengan kolor di kepala. "Ap—"

"Perkenalkan saya Asano Gakushuu, Ketua osis Kunugigaoka" Si Jingga yang diketahui bernama Asano itu mengeluarkan suara mencekam bak suara pembawa acara horror, lalu tersenyum dan menyingkirkan kolor berpita itu dari kepalanya. Membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Waktu itu kita tidak sempat berkenalan ya, Akabane" lanjutnya. Sementara Karma hanya nyambar susu strawberry di mejanya dengan santai dan meminumnya.

Oh,Asano Gakushuu.

"Oh jadi kau itu Cuma ketua osis?"

Asano? Wah, marganya sama kayak pak kepala dewan ya.

"Asano? Tung—APWA?"

Karma yang asik minum susu strawberry keselek.

Kampret.

Anak bernama Asano Gakushuu, si ketua osis itu anak kepala dewan pemilik sekolahnya, Asano Gakuhou, yang konon katanya Raja penguasa lipan di bumi. Seketika, Karma meringis. Dia masih kelas 2 SMP, jalan hidupnya masih panjang, belum punya gebetan, belum puas ngerjain Nagisa. Masa dia harus ridha berakhir dijadikan tumbal untuk Raja Lipan Kunugigaoka dan Pangeran Lipan Kunugigaoka?. Gak. Ogah banget jadi tumbal.

"Tadi kau bilang kena Karma, ya?"

Langkah sepatu itu menggema di ruangan yang sepi. Karma masih pasang muka songong, menyeka bibirnya. Padahal hatinya udah jerit – jerit minta dijemput pulang sama mama.

"Mau dong, kena Karma"

Asano menyeringai tipis, berhenti di depan Karma. 'Ha?' Karma menatap Asano dengan tampang bloon, nggak ngerti.

Asano diem – diem nahan ketawa. Berandalan seperti Karma memang bloon soal siasat cinta. "Kutunggu Karma – ku di Ruang Osis sepulang sekolah, sebelum berenang. Sekalian tebus semua perlakuan nakalmu" Asano berbalik, menuju pintu. Dia tersenyum mesum, mendapati ide yang lebih cemerlang dibanding menyatakan langsung. "Dan kau akan menyesal karena berani melempar uhuk-celanadalam-uhuk ke arahku" Asano tersenyum mengancam lalu pergi meninggalkan Karma yang masih meratap.

Ya tuhan, Apa salah Karma?  
Karma selama ini jadi anak baik, nggak lupa cipika cipiki sama papa mama sebelum pergi sekolah— Eh papa mamanya kan sibuk travelling.

Karma merengut, nggak sadar letak kesalahannya sebelum merenung… dan menyadari kesalahannya.

… Ini semua salah kolor. Salah kolor Nagisa yang begitu menggoda untuk diekspos dan dilempar – lempar. Karma menatap tajam Nagisa, yang ditatap hanya bergidik sambil cepat – cepat memasukkan kolor malangnya ke tas.

Nampaknya Karma belum sadar dimana letak kesalahannya.

Sementara itu, Asano Gakushuu, kembali ke ruang osisnya. Menjadi ketua osis artinya siap dapat dispensasi dan mengerjakan lembar – lembar yang lapisannya ribuuuan~! Dari pak kepala dewan. "satu… dua… tiga…" Asano menghitung lembar dengan nama 'Karma Akabane' tertera disana dengan khidmat. "Lima puluh satu…. Lima puluh dua…" dia masih menghitung dengan khidmat, tak terganggu tatapan Sakakibara yangmasuk dan menopang dagunya, menatap teman lamanya itu sambil geleng – geleng kepala. "enam puluh sembilan!" Asano berseru, bibirnya tersenyum nista 'Angka keramat' pikirnya. "Siap – siap kau, Akabane"

"Apanya yang siap – siap?"

Asano menoleh horror. Menatap Sakakibara yang duduk menopang dagu di depannya. "Apanya yang siap siap, Asano – kun?" ulang Sakakibara. Asano ikut menopang dagunya, tersenyum kharismatik "Aku akan mepersunting cowok dengan pantat semok yang kuceritakan padamu waktu kita kelas satu" Asano berucap, nadanya serius. "Oh, udah tau namanya siapa?" Ren menatap orang didepannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Karma Akabane" jawab Asano enteng. Seketika Ren melongo, jatuh dari kursi, megap – megap.

"Asano – kun, Kau maso?! Kau mau berakhir seperti bunga – bunga dipinggir jalan mengering menguning meminta perhatian yang tidak mungkin?" Sakakibara merangkak kembali ke kursinya "Kalau kau denganku, Aku akan merawatmu sepenuh hati" Ren berkata, menyibak poni gantengnya. Sebelum terdiam…

Alamak, dia keceplosan.

Sekarang hening. Canggung. Asano sudah tau perasaan Sakakibara padanya, namun Asano tidak memberikan jawaban pasti, hanya 'Kau menjijikkan, Ren. Bukannya kau lurus?' balasnya sambil menatap menusuk. Sakakibara terdiam mengingat jawaban Asano. Itu berarti… penolakan, ya?

Ren kembali terdiam lalu pasang muka cengeng— nahan mewek.

 _Masa SMP adalah masa yang membahagiakan. Uang jajan naik, dari gopek jadi cebu. Bisa cipika – cipikiin cewek terus cari gebetan…. Bisa juga berubah jadi belok terus di NTR (Nikung Tanpa Ragu) in preman, atau ditolak mentah – mentah sama doi. Sungguh kehidupan di sekolah menengah pertama yang penuh lika liku._

Tak kuasa menahan mewek—dan panggilan alam karena perutnya tiba – tiba mules mengingat jawaban Asano, Ren ngacir ke wc sambil berurai airmata. Poni sibaknya kini bergerak – gerak sesuai kecepatan larinya, kayak kuda poni di film – film barbie. Si pelaku penolakan, sebenernya nggak sadar sama perkataan Sakakibara tadi. Nggak ngeh. Nggak peka.

"Dia lagi diare, ya?" Ucapnya, merasa prihatin melihat teman lamanya lari sambil berurai ingus dan air mata, dan tangannya memegangi perut ratanya.

.

.

.

"Ketua osis itu, nyusahin" Karma menghela nafas, membuka gagang pintu ruang osis. Melangkah masuk sementara tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. "Akhirnya datang juga" sambut si iris violet yang tengah menopang dagu, tersenyum pada Karma yang menatapnya remeh.

"Apa hukumanku, cepat sebutkan" karma nggak sabaran, ingin segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan berenang bareng Nagisa. "Aku nggak punya banyak waktu untuk bergaul sama orang terhormat sepertimu" ucapnya setengah sarkastik, setengah mengakui. Akhir – akhir ini dia kebanyakan 'main' sama preman di lepau – lepau terminal. Nggak ikut malak, apalagi judi. Cuma ikut – ikutan aja biar nggak diincer preman lain.

Asano terkekeh, berjalan ke arah pintu melewati Karma, menutup pintunya dan diam – diam menguncinya. "Kau memang nggak sabaran, Akabane" ucap Asano, berjalan dan kini diam berhadapan dengan Karma.

Sial.

Hatinya doki – doki hanya duaan di tempat terkunci bareng sama doi.

"Kau ingin tau kesalahanmu, kan?" Ucapnya, menatap mata Karma. Yang ditatap hanya menatap balik malas "Ya ya, cepat katakan" balasnya, mengalihkan pandangan.

Ternyata diem – diem Karma doki – doki juga.

"Sebaiknya kau catat kesalahanmu, agar tidak diulang" Ucap asano, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, membentuk gestur angka satu. "satu, kesalahnmu itu ada pada laporan pengaduan sebanyak 69 lembar"Asano menyeringai, Kali ini dia membentuk gestur peace yang menandakan angka 2 "Kedua, Karena tadi kau lempar – lempar kolor anak perempuan" Lanjut Asano. Karma menggigit bibirnya, nahan ngakak. Yang disangka Asano ketakutan karena dia melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan kolor itu mendarat di rambutnya yang baru dikeramas. Dan harga shampoo- nya aja bisa ngalahin harga kolor bermerek. "dan yang ketiga…." Asano sengaja memberi jeda, berjalan mendekati Karma sampai Karma terpepet di pintu. Meng kabe – don si preman cilik itu. "Kau membuatku cinta pandangan pertama padamu" Ucapnya jujur, berbisik tepat di telinga Karma. Wajah Karma memerah… dan Asano menganggap itu sangat manis. "Hukumannya… 1 ciuman untuk 1 lembar kertas pengaduan" Asano berbisik seduktif, Karma nelen ludah.

"A- Asanoo—jangan dong" Karma nyengir, Dia masih kelas 2 SMP dan bibirnya yang nggak kalah semok dari pantatnya masih perawan. "Suruh lari 10 lap aja y- mmf" belum sempat Karma bernegosiasi, bibir milik Asano sudah mencium miliknya. Melumat dan menghisapnya sebelum melepaskan ciuman singkat itu. "Itu… dihitung satu" Asano menyeringai, menjilat bibir Karma. "Kau masih punya hutang 68 ciuman padaku.." Karma terdiam, membeku. 'Alamak, macam mana pula utang ciuman' batin Karma, logatnya mulai mengikuti preman – preman di lepau terminal. "D-diganti duit ngga bisa, emang? Jangan kayak orang su— mmh" bibirnya dilumat lagi oleh Asano, sebentar, lalu dilepaskan "Yang tadi tidak dihitung. Aku berikan kau 1 penawaran" Asano berkata seolah – olah jin di iklan rokok. "Hutang ciuman itu dicicil atau… Aku habiskan hari ini juga?" dia menyeringai mesum, memepetkan badan ramping Karma ke pintu. "Cicil.. c-cicil aja" Jawab Karma yang udah terdesak. Tanpa mengerti maksud cicil dan habiskan. "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau pacarku, Akabane" ucapnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan "hah?" Karma bingung. Apa hubungannya cicil sama jadi pacar. "Kalau dicicil, tentu kita harus punya hubungan kalau – kalau kepergok orang lain" jelas Asano. Karma nggak paham apa hubungannya. Tapi, Karma merasa pipinya memanas, blushing. Dia membuang muka.  
.

.

.  
"Awas aja kalau itu nggak membantu" Karma menjawab , sekaligus sebagai tanda Karma menerima Asano menjadi pacarnya.

"Kujamin membantu" Asano tersenyum, mengelus pipi Karma – nya.

"Oh iya, lain kali, kalau mau lempar – lempar kolor lempar kolormu sendiri, ya? Aku rela kalau misal yang mendarat di kepalaku itu kolormu" Asano iseng, disambut tamparan dari karma.

-OMAKE-

Sakakibara yang sudah selesai menuntaskan panggilan alam, dan sudah menguatkan hatinya setelah baca – baca postingan om Mario Teguh, memberanikan diri kembali ke ruang osis. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Sakakibara mendengar kata '69' 'cium', dia menguping lebih jauh dan mendengar kata 'pacar'. Sakakibara semakin penasaran, didempetkannya tubuh pada lembar kayu itu. Sekarang pujangga tampan berambut mohawk menjelma menjadi tokek raksasa hanya demi menguping pembicaraan Karma dan Asano. Dan setelah merapatkan tubuhnya lebih jauh, dia mendengar kata 'kolor'. Sakakibara terjatuh. Tidak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh. Cukup, dia cukup tau.

'Asano sudah berpacaran dengan karma, meminta ciumannya, memintanya melepas kolornya dan memaksanya melakukan 69'

Sakakibara kembali berurai airmata di depan ruang osis. Hatinya hancur. Sudah tidak ada celah baginya untuk Gakushuu… hatinya masih terasa sakit sampai sebuah tangan mulus semulus pualam terjulur didepannya. Sakakibara mengangkat kepala, menatap sosok itu.

MALAIKAT!

Didepannya kini ada malaikat berambut hitam, senyum manis, dan antena.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" malaikat itu tersenyum. Sakakibara menghapus air mata dan ingusnya, merapikan poni sibaknya dan tersenyum ganteng. "Aku baik – baik saja setelah melihat wajahmu, Aphrodite – ku"

 _Masa SMP adalah masa yang membahagiakan. Uang jajan naik, dari gopek jadi cebu. Bisa cipika – cipikiin cewek terus cari gebetan…. Bisa juga berubah jadi belok terus di NTR (Nikung Tanpa Ragu) in preman, atau ditolak mentah – mentah sama doi. Sungguh kehidupan di sekolah menengah pertama yang penuh lika liku. Tapi bisa juga dibalik lika – liku tersebut tuhan menyiapkan seribu kebaikan untukmu._


End file.
